


Délicieux

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Bonjour Paris!, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin can do cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Délicieux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



> Written for kallistei for wishkisses. Betaed and titled by Eliza.

Junsu is sweetly, dazzlingly drunk, letting Yunho cuddle him as he babbles into the camera. Jaejoong, Changmin, and Yoochun watch from farther down the bridge, momentarily out of the spotlight and taking advantage of it.

"They're so cute," Yoochun drawls, and it's probably meant to sound somewhat mocking, but his smile is too genuine, leaking into his voice.

Jaejoong shares it, though he says, "We better get some water into Junsu soon, or he won't be so cute in the morning."

Changmin says nothing, clearly distracted by the lights on the Eiffel Tower, by their reflection in the Seine, by stone bridges and wrought iron and a city with a history that still holds mysteries for him. They've all noticed how entranced Changmin is and, cute as Junsu and Yunho are, Changmin's a closer thing to watch.

To touch.

Jaejoong slides his eyes toward Yoochun, looking at Changmin the way Changmin looks at the night. Yoochun feels his gaze, and they converse silently. They're already on either side of Changmin; it's simple enough to loop their arms around Changmin's waist, entwine their fingers, lean their heads on Changmin's shoulders.

They wait until Changmin says, "What--" before pressing up to kiss him on each cheek. His skin is cool with the breeze from the water. He blinks when they pull back, then glances from one to the other. "What was that for?"

"Because you're cute too," Yoochun answers promptly. Changmin frowns at him mildly.

"Is that so?" he murmurs at last, then leans to swallow the answer before Yoochun can voice it.

Jaejoong shifts so he can see, so he can block the sight from photographers who might be finishing up with Junsu and Yunho.

So he's in a position to take over, when Changmin finally lets Yoochun up for air.


End file.
